


pertandingan

by suki_pie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: Komentator pertandingan Quidditch seperti Oikawa Tooru itu rupanya diskriminasi.





	pertandingan

**Author's Note:**

> Didekasikan buat Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018 [Minggu Keempat] *telat sebenernya, orz. Maafkan saya ;;;;;*  
> Selamat membaca! ^^  
> .  
> Haikyuu!! © Furudate Haruichi  
> Harry Potter © J.K Rowling  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

“Quaffle langsung diambil alih oleh Yaku Morisuke, seperti biasa dengan tubuhnya yang kecil tapi tidak lebih pendek dari si cebol Sho-chan—”

“Astaga, Oikawa Tooru!”

Tooru berjengit, tetapi cengirnya tetap terbit. “Maaf, Profesor. Yang tadi itu refleks.”

Lapangan Quidditch padat dengan berbagai kalangan siswa, sebagian besar penontonnya dikuasai oleh warna biru dan merah, dan Tooru selalu protes karena dua warna itu sama sekali tidak cocok kalau dipadukan (menurut Tooru saja, karena baginya biru dan kuning adalah satu kesatuan yang tidak boleh dipisahkan). Ketika ia mendongak lebih jauh dan mencari di antara sapu-sapu yang terlihat seperti lelayangan itu, Tooru—dengan segala kejelian yang ia punya—berhasil menemukan Koushi. Pemuda abu itu bagai balerina di mata Tooru (hiperbolis, terserah), terbang dengan caranya yang cantik, begitu khas dari seorang Sugawara Koushi.

Tujuh hari yang lalu, ketika Madam Hooch menawarinya posisi sebagai komentator pertandingan, Tooru terima tanpa berpikir dua kali dan tak mungkin pula ia menolaknya mentah-mentah.  

“Yaku Morisuke berhasil menghindari si—yang katanya—licik tetapi cepat Tendou Satori, dia melesat seperti Snitch—oh, oh, Shirabu Kenjirou tidak ingin ketinggalan rupanya! Dia mengejar seperti orang kesetanan! Tunggu, bukannya dia itu memang titisan—”  

“Oikawa Tooru, berapa kali kubilang!”

“Astaga, maafkan saya Profesor McGonagall—lihat! Yaku Morisuke berhasil menghindari Bludger! Pukulan yang bagus Iwa-chan! Dan, oh—Quaffle dilemparkan, Keeper gagal menahan—GOL UNTUK RAVENCLAW!”

Adrenalin merayapi setiap jengkal tubuh Tooru. Ia tidak bermain, tidak sedang melayang di langit-langit, tidak juga melesat bersama angin dan kegugupan yang selalu ia rasakan ketika bertanding Quidditch. Ia tahu Profesor McGonagall mengawasinya dengan ketat tapi siapa peduli. Segala macam protes sekaligus caci maki yang dilemparkan oleh penonton—kebanyakan asrama Gryffindor—untuknya saja tidak mempan (padahal cuma untuk pertandingan Ravenclaw, astaga, dan akan jadi lain soal kalau Hufflepuff lawannya. Tooru tidak mungkin berdiri di sini, lagipula.)

Si kecil Hinata Shouyou yang sempat Tooru sebutkan (sempat marah sepertinya, tapi bocah kelas dua itu memang orang yang simpel) berteriak menyemangati. _Suga-san kau pasti bisa menemukan Quidditch_ , begitu katanya, benar-benar _pure_ dengan sifatnya yang polos. Sedikit sebal juga ternyata Tooru tidak jadi satu-satunya orang yang menjadi suporter Koushi, tapi bukan berarti ia membenci kenyataan seperti itu.  

“Serangan balik dari Gryffindor. Kali ini Quaffle ditangkap oleh Kageyama Tobio—cih, bocah menyebalkan ini—” Narasi dengan cepat Tooru ubah, bisa-bisa Profesor McGonagall melempar mantra kutukan bahkan dengan matanya yang tajam. “—yah, tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi dengan kemampuannya itu, dasar sombong—Akashi Keiji mencoba mengejar, Tobio-chan berhasil mendekati gawang dan gol—HEI USHIWAKA! JANGAN DEKATI KOU-CHAN!”

Teriakan _huuuu_ bergema di sepenjuru lapangan. Profesor McGonagall berhasil memukul bahu Tooru, telak, dan omelannya semakin panjang. Tooru meringis sejenak, dia masih punya harga diri jadi mau tak mau menggumamkan maaf meski setengah hati. Semua orang tahu mata tajam pemain andalan sekaligus Seeker Hufflepuff itu memberikan atensi penuh pada Seeker Ravenclaw di atas sana. Sebagian dari penonton lagi-lagi mengeluhkan protes, namun tidak sedikit pula mendukung. Lagipula, siapa sih yang tidak mengidolakan gaya cantiknya permainan Sugawara Koushi?

“Ini peringatan dariku Ushiwaka—aduh! Bludger membentur bahu Beater Ravenclaw, pasti sakit sekali. Kali ini kedudukan seri dan permainan kembali diambil alih oleh Gryffindor—tunggu, ini dia! Gaya menukik Kou-chan! Apakah—OH! ITU SNITCH!”

Kemudian momen yang ditunggu pun tiba. Koushi meluncur cepat, berkelok-kelok, berhasil dilindungi oleh sang Beater sehingga Bludger yang melesat tidak menghantam pemuda itu. Ushijma Wakatoshi mengejar di belakang, laiknya elang, seolah-olah Koushi adalah seekor angsa dan target yang langka. Ugh, Tooru tidak suka pemisalan seperti itu.

Snitch melesat secepat kilatan cahaya, bagaikan bintang jatuh, yang seringkali Tooru temukan di sepasang mata Koushi. Diam-diam Tooru menaruh harapan, untuk pertandingan hari ini, untuk setiap detiknya yang ia habiskan bersama Koushi.

“Kou-chan menukik tajam sekali, Snitch yang nakal! Kau pasti bisa Kou-chan! Jangan sampai Ushiwaka itu mengejarmu, argh! Dia mengejar, Kou-chan jangan kalah, iya, iyaaa! Terus melesat sampai, oh—lengan dijulurkan dan—DAPAT! INI DIA! GOLDEN SNITCH BERHASIL DITANGKAP! KEMENANGAN UNTUK RAVENCLAW!”

Kericuhan yang sama, suasana ribut serupa, dan euforia yang kerapkali Tooru pahami pada detik-detik menegangkan saat Golden Snitch tergenggam di antara jemari-jemari sang Seeker. Konfeti warna-warni diletuskan, muncul dari ujung tongkat dan sorakan kemenangan bergema dari asrama Ravenclaw.

Tooru, mengambil kesempatan sebagai seorang komentator jalannya pertandingan, dengan lantang berseru. “Aku tahu kau hebat, Kou-chan! Aku mencintaimu!”

“Merlin, Oikawa Tooru! Keluar sana!”    


End file.
